


The Great Depression

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 大纲，故事梗概。大萧条时期大家相依为命的故事，这全员脑洞写出来起码十五万字，实在是没精力详细描述。首页交代背景，随章节更新片段剧情。时间线不定，每章前会说明。目录：1.大纲





	The Great Depression

房子是奥默里克名下的财产，很旧也并不算很大。

他先是邀请大学同学努德内过来住，后来又租给因为闯祸被原来的公寓驱逐的盖里克。他们仨是最开始的同住者。

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔是马路对面的邻居，埃尔姆诺斯特是附近的教师。大萧条开始后，因为本来就对他们有好感的缘故，奥默里克以极低的租金让失业的他们搬进来。屋子因此显得很狭窄，但也算其乐融融。

韦尔吉纳与伊尼亚斯是街区笃信宗教的警长和副手，面对贫穷滋生的罪恶，他们恪尽职守的同时也感到悲伤与无奈，只能祈祷艰难的时日早些结束。他们对这屋子里身处困境却安分守己的人颇有好感，闲暇时会来串门。

奥默里克不得不违心接受教会伸出的橄榄枝，做神父不用担心挨饿，还能稍微接济下家里那群虽然没有血缘但也不能看他们饿死的伙伴。

泽菲兰与沙里贝尔是奥默里克离开后搬进来的。这两位原本都是叱咤风云的商界精英，是那年代一夜间从富有到贫困的不幸者的缩影。泽菲兰名牌大学的学历和沙里贝尔优秀的业绩如今根本换不来糊口的工作，只好将开销缩到最小。

奥默里克在教会遇见泽菲兰，觉得他人还不错，所以同意让他与当时还不知道多讨厌的伙伴住进自己空出的房间。

而沙里贝尔的讨厌也并非坏心眼，只是不肯低头，仍然像过去那样骄傲，硬是要保持优雅的格调，有时候这会招来些不大不小的麻烦。

让勒努的厨艺对那时的大家而言无疑是救赎，那可是连郊外的蒲公英、紫苏和车前都被挖干净的年代，他有将可吃的野草做成美味的绝技。

盖里克和格里诺与波勒克兰有过冲突，机智的努德内帮他摆平，并从此知道这两个人的存在。

泽梅尔家之前投资的是自然橡胶，曾经很热门导致资本趋之若鹜的产业在大萧条时期变成灾难，虽然因为他们家没把鸡蛋放在同个篮子里的缘故不至于破产，但也难免导致财富萎缩。

努德内思考过后，认为自己或许知道该如何帮他们家走出困境。他是那年代仍在坚持看报纸和书本的人，所以大致知道些时局状况。

他勉强毕业之后一直没工作，基本是靠盖里克四处挣钱养活的。同时他也对奥默里克那边的事情感到十分遗憾，他知道学长并不是只有神学学位，那时完全是为了防止家里这群人饿死才放弃本来的理想。

格里诺是真听不懂努德内在说什么，但是泽梅尔家老爷子懂，几次谈话之后对这位年轻人表示出极大的欣赏，钱的问题自然也不会吝啬。

倒是盖里克不相信事情会这么简单，总担心努德内年轻缺乏社会经验会被他们家骗，因此惹出些啼笑皆非的风波。

总之最后呢，泽梅尔家重整旗鼓，屋子里的人也幸运地没有被那个时代吞没，总算在摇滚乐与爵士舞的复兴中迎来经济的复苏。

大家快乐地相互祝福着，各奔前程。他们永远会记得这段不美好却难忘的时光。

2019-03-10


End file.
